El vínculo secreto
by Gilrasir
Summary: Nada sucede por accidente en este mundo, nada ocurre por azar. Hay conexiones, vínculos que puede transformar la vida de alguien o unir a dos personas. No se pueden ver, pero quizá se puedan oler. Escrito para el reto "Amortentia al azar" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".


**Disclaimer:** Nada relacionado con Harry Potter es mío. Lo demás creo que viene de mi imaginación, no estoy seguro.

**Aviso:** Este fic participa en el reto "Amortentia al azar" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".

* * *

><p><span><strong>El vínculo secreto<br>Parte I: Bum**

Explosiones.

Estallidos que rompían los tímpanos.

Ese era el ambiente en una mina de oro ubicada en las tierras medias de Inglaterra. De ese lugar se extraía el valioso mineral usado para confeccionar y acuñar los Galeones que se usarían en el comercio mágico. Cualquiera podría pensar que las constantes detonaciones eran causadas por hechizos explosivos, pero decir eso suponía una falta seria a la verdad.

En la práctica, hacer estallar cosas mediante magia era poco práctico, porque se requerían de muchos magos para la tarea y eso, como se imaginará el lector, tenía repercusiones serias para la economía de la mina. Por esa razón, un protagonista bastante peculiar e inestable saltó a la palestra y resolvió los problemas financieros.

Pólvora.

Se usaba por doquier para ir excavando agujeros que iban penetrando cada vez más en la tierra. La ventaja de la pólvora era que ofrecía una explosión controlada, no como un hechizo, que necesariamente debía ser ejecutado por un mago y eso podría conducir a accidentes, y el lector estará de acuerdo en que no era eso lo que más les interesaba a los trabajadores.

Este volátil compuesto era almacenado cuidadosamente en bodegas protegidas por encantamientos diversos en contra del fuego, del agua y de otros agentes que podrían estropear o hacer estallar la pólvora. Y el trabajo de protección y cuidado de aquel explosivo estaba en manos de una persona.

Ernie MacMillan era un tipo de veintiocho años, de hablar pomposo pero de buenas maneras. Había estudiado en el colegio Hogwarts hace una pila de años, pero un mal camino le llevó a trabajar en la mina. Hallado culpable de un crimen que no cometió, en lugar de ir a Azkaban, el Wizengamot decretó, dado su comportamiento social ejemplar, que realizara trabajo comunitario. Y el lugar elegido para cumplir con su condena fue una mina.

El capataz encargado de dar las órdenes a los trabajadores sugirió a Ernie que diese una vuelta por el complejo, más que nada para decidir qué cargo iba a ocupar. No obstante, algo en el aire capturó la atención del recién llegado casi de inmediato. Aquella sensación era más intensa cada vez que ocurría un estallido. A Ernie no le importó que todo el suelo temblara y que trozos pequeños de roca dieran tumbos por la ladera del cerro que se estaba excavando: ese olor, porque eso era, capturó su atención de inmediato.

—Quiero trabajar en algo que tenga que ver con explosiones —manifestó.

El capataz mostró una pequeña sonrisa.

—Está de suerte, señor MacMillan. Hay un puesto disponible en el depósito de pólvora, en la colina de allá —dijo el capataz, señalando un monte cubierto de hierba y con una pendiente muy ligera. En la cima de éste, se erigía una casucha de madera de aspecto desvencijado—. Su labor será transportar la pólvora desde el depósito hacia los puntos donde se necesiten. Y, por favor, nada de magia en este lugar. Se supone que esta mina es un campo de trabajo para magos que infringen la ley, y es lógico que nadie esté autorizado a usar magia. Todos trabajan a lo muggle aquí, y usted no debe ser la excepción.

—Entiendo señor —dijo Ernie, algo compungido por el hecho de no poder usar magia para facilitarle un poco las cosas. Pues bien, recorrió los doscientos metros que había entre la mina y la colina y entró al depósito de explosivos. Una poderosa sensación lo embargó apenas puso un pie dentro de la casucha. Cajas sobre cajas de pólvora yacían apiladas en perfecto orden. Ernie experimentó una potente sensación al tomar una caja de pólvora y aspirar su olor. No era demasiado penetrante; de hecho, era un olor muy sutil pero, de alguna manera, Ernie pudo percibirlo, y le gustaba mucho, pese a que jamás había visto algo parecido a la pólvora en su vida. Incluso se sintió feliz cargando con la caja a lo largo de los doscientos metros que debía recorrer para llegar a la mina.

Ernie discurrió con cuidado por el sendero. Sin embargo, el mayor inconveniente era el flujo de obreros que iban y venían, haciendo el mismo trabajo que él. Finalmente, llegó al túnel tres y apiló la caja junto a las otras. Otro trabajador, cuya piel estaba manchada con hollín, llevaba un carrete con lo que parecía una cuerda y se alejaba lentamente del túnel, hacia el exterior de la mina.

Media hora más tarde, el capataz señaló a todos los obreros que se alejaran de la mina. Un trabajador puso delineadores unidas por cintas de peligro —hay que recordar que no estaba permitido el uso de la magia—, y todos los obreros se reunieron tras ella. Ernie se las había arreglado para quedar justo detrás de la cinta de peligro. No iba a perderse por nada del mundo la explosión.

Ocurrió con un estampido que dejó temporalmente sordos a todos quienes estaban cerca. Montones de rocas salieron eyectadas del túnel y algunas rodaron por las laderas del cerro. Había un olor a pólvora quemada increíble y Ernie pensó que tenía el mejor trabajo del mundo.

Hasta el dolor.

Una roca del tamaño de un melón impactó en la pierna de Ernie, provocándole una herida muy grave. Sangre comenzó a correr desde su muslo derecho y cayó al suelo, gimiendo con una agonía terrible. Tres obreros acudieron en su auxilio y lo transportaron al único lugar cercano en el que podía encontrar sanación.


End file.
